Secrets
by Choco-coo-coo-coo
Summary: Growing up with Sam and Dean is the best life you can imange, but everyone is keeping at least one secret from Unique. Are they good or bad? Read and find out. I suck at summaries


I have been with the Winchesters since I was 7. John took me in after him and my dad were trying to kill a werewolf, but the werewolf got my dad before he got it. Before my dad, Radley, died he told me that when I was a baby, my mom died above my crib. I didn't believe him, but ever since I have been with the Winchesters, I do. John has hunted so many things, vampires in Austin, ghosts in Baltimore. My mother, Sky, would stay home and watch me while my dad was hunting. That is the only other thing I know about my mom. But now I am 14, and of course it's my turn to wake everybody up.  
"Wakeeeeee upppppppp Dean! Another town another school!" I whined  
"Eh. Go wake up Sammy first." He moaned  
"Fine, Sam, wake up! Time for school!" I managed as I jumped on his bed at the motel  
"Okay."  
"I call getting into the shower first" I called as I ran into the door. "Damn it Dean, you got the shower first last time!" I shouted, but I was droned out by the music  
"Your turn U." Dean said when he got out of the shower.  
"Okay," I said as I passed him, "Please use a longer towel next time please."  
"Ha-ha, well I'm sorry, but all the long ones were dirty."  
"Ugh, really? Well I'm going to need my clothes then." When I got out it was time to go to school, this time it was Eastern Rockferd High.  
As usual, Dean went straight to the cheerleaders. In class, Dean kept texting Melody, I think was her name.

"Dean, stop text her!" I snarled

"Fine, only because I'm meeting her in the janitors closet." He smirked

"Mr. Winchester, please come up to the chalkboard, and answer this problem."

"Which Winchester?" Dean gave his famous sweet smile to .

"You, ." She smirked

"Oh." He walked up to the algebra problem, and stood there.

"Does anyone want to help him?" Melody raised her hand instantly.

"Maria." She stood up smiling; it was as if her face was stuck like that.

"Oops, Dean told me her name was Melody." I whispered to Sam.

"Ms. Winchester, is there something you would like to tell the class?"

"No, ." I said in a monotone.

My phone started vibrating; I pulled it out, and read: _Well you know Dean; he can never remember names, hell, and he has to shorten ours. Remember, instead of Unique, U; and Sammy instead of Sam?_

I let out a silent laugh. For this was why Sam Winchester is and always will be my best friend. I texted back: _Lol, yeah, but Sammy is longer than Sam. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! _

He laughed, and texted back: _Well even smart people need a blonde moment some times. _

I took one look at my hair, and sent; _hey, that's offensive to blondes every where! __! You know I'm a blonde! _

_Lol, I'm sorry, you know I love you! Like a sister! _Was what he sent

When Dean finally got back, class was over, and Maria and Dean were the first two out. "Well, we know where they're going…" Sam laughed

"Where?" I asked dumbly

"The closet! Duh! Wow, you are a blonde!" he laughed even more. I pouted, because I knew it always makes Sam sad, and he tries to fix it. "Oh, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it!" he begged

"I know!" I laughed "I just know it makes you sad when I do that!" I smiled

"Hey, that's not ni-"he couldn't finish, because a cheerleader grabbed his arm and started to make out with him. All I wanted to do at the moment was to kill the girl.

At the end of the day, when we got home I ignored both Sam and Dean, and watched _Kill Bill_.

"Hey, why won't you talk to us?" Sam asked

"Just go away." I said turning away before I told Sam everything.

"Okay," he went and sat on the other side of motel by Dean.

"Well," Dean clapped his hands. "When is dad getting home?"

"Who knows, remember, he's hunting a huge vampire nest with Bobby.

"Oh, so another day or to?"

"Maybe a week."

"Great. Well what do you want to eat?" then Sam got up

"Where are you going Sammy?" Dean questioned

"Going to meet Carrie." I wanted to sit in a corner and cry. Sam looked sadly at me, then walked out.


End file.
